Chocolate Caliente
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: It’s winter in The World That Never Was. Aside from the introduction of heating and the new fluffy coats, what other surprises will this season bring?


**Chocolate Caliente**

* * *

**A Kingdom Hearts Oneshot**

* * *

It's winter in The World That Never Was. Aside from the introduction of heating and the new fluffy coats, what other surprises will this season bring?

* * *

It was six o'clock am in The World That Never Was. The Waking Hour.

Axel yawned as he sat up in his bed. His room was toasty warm, thanks to Xemnas finally installing one, much to Vexen's displeasure ("Why can't I be comfortable for once?" Vexen had asked.). But it was plain out uncomfortable to the fire wielder. He yawned once more before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, trudging over and angrily shutting the heat in his room off. He glanced out the window, noting the small flecks of white falling slowly—the first snowfall of the year.

He shook his head and went to his closet. He sighed at the bland collection of black, leather coats…then his eye caught something that wasn't in his closet the night before. It looked like the usual Organization attire, but it was fleece, not leather, and the cuffs of the sleeves, the edges of the hood, and the end of the coat had white fluff on the ends.

He just stood there staring at it. Clipped with a button to the end of one of the sleeves was a pair of black gloves—also fleece, with white fluff on cuffs. Axel merely shook his head—someone had been in his room while he was asleep—and donned the odd new outfit.

Opening a portal to the bottom of Where Nothing Gathers, Axel looked over to the table to the left of the (useless) door. On the table were several hot plates and mugs of steaming liquids. Demyx, who was standing by the table, noticed him and waved.

It was actually the only thing nice Xemnas had done for them, aside from the recent addition of heat—morning coffee. And since Demyx (despite his ways) made the best coffee anywhere, he was in charge of making it every morning (maybe that's why he acts like that, Axel wondered).

"Mornin', Axel!" Demyx said jauntily. He handed Axel the cup labeled 'VIII'. "Chilly, huh? I don't like cold weather… I made somethin' different this morning, since it's so cold outside."

Axel just hummed, not really listening. He took a sip of the drink, eying the one large marshmallow as it tapped his nose. He looked up at Demyx. "Hot chocolate? You know the Superior wants coffee in the mornings. Not that I'm mad; I love hot chocolate."

Before Demyx could answer, another portal opened, and Roxas walked out. He was eyeing the fluffy cuffs of his sleeves with apprehension. He looked up, greeted Demyx and Axel, and took his cup labeled 'XIII' with shaking hands.

"Hey, Rox," Axel said warmly.

"Hey Axel," Roxas said, his voice shaking as he shivered. "Hey, Demyx." He sipped the drink, not even noticing it wasn't coffee, sighing as warmth spread through his body.

"You cold?" Demyx asked. "Even with the heat on?"

"Y-Yes," Roxas answered dully. "My body doesn't retain heat." He let out a dry laugh.

"And, to answer your question, Axel," Demyx said, turning to the red head, "I decided to make hot chocolate because it's _cold_—" Here Axel rolled his eyes, "—and hot chocolate is perfect for cold weather."

"Demyx, the Superior has never had hot chocolate," Axel pointed out. "He hates anything good, and that's what that drink is."

Demyx eyed his own drink. "Who could be mean enough to hate it?"

"Xemnas," Roxas said, catching onto the conversation.

Demyx rolled his eyes.

Then, the mass migration came. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were usually the first ones up, then the other members came at pretty much the same time, aside from Xemnas, who took his sweet time.

Mumbles filled the room as Organization members appeared, looking at pieces of paper in their hands—missions. They groaned, but most cheered up a bit when Demyx—making his daily rounds—handed them each a numbered mug. Most also cheered up more when they tasted it was hot chocolate instead of the boring coffee they had each morning, though Saïx and Zexion were a bit upset.

"So, whose bright idea was it to deny me of my caffeine?" Larxene asked, her eyes drooping; she was still tired and most likely didn't care who did it.

No one answered.

Then, another portal appeared, and Demyx gathered the Superior's cup in his hands as said Nobody appeared.

He yawned, his normal nonchalant demeanor gone before he had his coffee. He grabbed the air in front of him, lazily wondering where his coffee was. Demyx handed it to him, and he took a sip—and immediately blinked, wide awake. This wasn't coffee!

"What is this?" Xemnas demanded of Demyx. The water-wielder shrunk back.

"H-Hot chocolate…" he muttered. "Since it's so cold out… You don't like it?"

Xemnas did not answer for a long while. He stared at the drink as if studying it, took a small sip, and said, "It's not half bad, number Nine."

He blinked again, and held up the one large marshmallow from his drink. "What is…_this_?" he said in something that could be described as disgust.

"A marshmallow…" a voice said in the background; no one knew what it was.

Xemnas eyed it with confusion. "Is this poison?"

Demyx stuttered. "It's just a sweet!"

Xemnas did not answer. He addressed everyone. "How do you like the new outfits? Roxas's complaints about leather being too cold got me to reconsider leather during the colder months."

There were murmurs of agreements—no one was going to tell Xemnas they didn't like the fluffy sleeves.

Xemnas walked past Demyx towards the center of the room, saying in a low tone, "Next time, put smaller marshmallows in my beverage."

* * *

Sort of a random oneshot idea. Blech.

Happy holidays! :D

This is a very early Christmas gift for my good friend TwilightFairy928.


End file.
